narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riyan's Jinchūriki Forms
Riyan Uchiha is the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, and is therefore capable of transforming into various forms that resemble his tailed beast, until he finally takes on the complete form of the Eight-Tails. So far, he has displayed a greater variety of forms than any other jinchūriki other than the beasts previous host, Killer Bee. Unlike Naruto and Gaara, he has full control of the Eight-Tails and his transformations, however he seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Uchiha Kekkai Genkai powers to the power of the Eight-Tails. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra, Riyan's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes; his pupils, and his irises will vanish completely, leaving the appearance of empty eyes, which glow like the full moon. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his black hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Riyan can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra is unleashed, the orange-red chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. Version 1 Using his own chakra, Riyan can freely and quickly form a demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his canine teeth and nails grow long and sharp. The cloak itself gives Riyan paws of chakra around his hands and horns on his head. He can also create an additional set of horns on his forearms to use for his own version of the Lariat attack. He enters a three-tailed form during his fight with Kitsunekamen, and one, four, seven, and eight-tailed transformations at different points during his battle with Kurisu Taizen. Like Naruto's first three transformations, these tails are transparent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. Other than an incremental increase in Riyan's strength and speed, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. One-Tailed Transformation All the physical traits of the initial jinchūriki form were present and slightly altered, including black rings around the more berserk-looking eyes, longer nails, and canine-like features. This form also came with an additional bonus: the red chakra became a complete shield around his body, in the shape of a bull, complete with bull horns and an octopus-like chakra tail, known as the demon bull cloak. When he is in this form, Riyan fights more like his beast; instead of using his fists, he uses his elongated, sharpened claws. Like with his initial jinchūriki form, while he can stand on his own two feet, Riyan can move at greater speeds on all fours. Riyan's most powerful weapon in this state is the chakra itself, and it appears to have a mind of its own. Since the chakra is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Riyan can be easily followed with the Sharingan, but the chakra can not. The chakra can also stretch far from the body, as when Riyan was shown using his 'arms' to attack from great distances. Riyan was also seen as being able to use the demon bull cloak's chakra tail like an extra limb, while hanging upside down. The chakra around his body grants him some measure of protection, enough that ordinary attacks like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique will have no effect. Two-Tailed Transformation His physical characteristics matched the first two forms, but his empty eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline, similar to his Tailed Beast's. The chakra shield's only difference between the one-tailed and the two-tailed transformation was the extra chakra tail that formed. While in this state, Riyan is still in control of his body, due to his complete dominance over the Eight-Tailed Gian Ox. The amount of chakra produced by the two-tailed transformation was so powerful that even shinobi from far away could not only feel it, but be frightened by it. Three-Tailed Transformation The three-tailed form looks similar to the two-tailed form, but with the Eight-Tails' features becoming more pronounced. His eyes later glow redish-pink, similar to the four-tailed transformation, but can return to normal. The amount of chakra produced from this form is devastating, such that the air around Riyan begins to sting others. With the standard chakra shield's protection and attack power, a simple roar has the power to create a powerful sphere of destruction, capable of destroying a large building. Zero-Tailed Fox, Kitsunekamen, Riyan was able to use the chakra shield to mimic arms and wings for semi-flight. Four-Tailed Transformation The four-tailed form increases his power dramatically, as well as giving him access to the Menacing Ball technique. Six-Tailed Transformation Although Riyan doesn't use this form too much, he was able to manage the powerful shockwave from Keiji Reshi, restraining it with only the power of a chakra cloak. This form later reappears when Riyan is fighting Seireitou for the final time. He converts the power of Seireitou's white flames into a chakra cloak, which then recedes back into himself. Seven-Tailed Transformation Riyan uses this form when fighting Kurisu. It's full abilities have yet to be shown. Version 2 By tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra reserves, Riyan can enter "version 2" transformations. As stated by Sabu when he witnessed the previous host's transformation, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely releasing the Eight Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Hooves form around his feet, the horns on his head elongate, and a final "chin horn" resembling that of the Eight-tails appears. While in this form Riyan becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a bull's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Four-Tailed Transformation Riyan uses this form in his battle against Josho Adashino, accompanied with the Eight-Tails Sonic Roar, to blast away Josho's giant blast wave technique. He comments that using this form greatly fatigues him.Variation in the Paths of Redemption: Riyan vs. Josho! Six-Tailed Transformation The Eight-Tails' chakra began to burn its way through Riyan's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. Riyan's body was eventually covered in a mix between the Eight-Tails' chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid and his eyes lose its characteristics and become empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra. In this form, Riyan still has complete control over the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra, yet still making him a mere endoskeleton for the Eight-Tails' chakra. The chakra's internal support becomes Riyan's physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target. The six-tailed version two transformation has all the benefits of the other tails, with upgrades. With a simple wave of his hand, it can create a shockwave of destruction. The chakra shield, while being solid, is so hot that it can burn the skin on contact and its defensive power is so great that not even the legendary Kusanagi could pierce it, only bending it slightly. If Riyan is hit, the chakra itself can form another body and strike back almost instantly. Finally, Riyan has the ability to charge a concentrated ball of chakra, consume it, and fire it in the form of a massive blast of chakra with such force that it could destroy an entire village gate. In the end, the version two transformations in general are Riyan's greatest downfall. Because the Eight-Tails' chakra is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it shortens Riyan's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth and Naruto's Four-Tailed form. Seven-Tailed Transformation In this form, the Eight-Tails' bones can begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments as Riyan wills it. The raw potency of its chakra is so great that it completely rejects any sealing effects to repress it; the Eight-Tails was shown to reject any seals to force it back into Riyan. With its raw power, the Eight-Tails was able to withstand a Shinra Tensei, and then reflect the attack back upon it's user. Unlike the six-tailed form, the seven-tailed form is able to unleash a concentrated ball of chakra without first ingesting it. Without even being fully charged, the attack had enough energy to create an enormous crater and almost destroy an entire village. Riyan's New Jinchūriki Transformation During the Reintroduction arc, Riyan seemingly dies at Seireitou's Ninigi after a long battle where Riyan used up some of his Sharingan and Jinchūriki powers and still did not even manage to land a scratch in Seireitou. After hearing Kyūka's desperate cries, he revives as a new beast form but unlike his previously seen forms. This transformation, like the previous forms, brings Riyan's body closer to that of the Eight-Tails. This form is his largest so far, being about the same size as the Eight-Tails, with muscle tissue beginning to grow on the bones from the other Version 2 transformations. The only things missing in this transformation from the Eight-Tails is skin. In this new form, the Eight-Tails' skull covers Riyan's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. Full Eight-Tailed Form His skin is destroyed in a similar fashion of Naruto when he reaches the fourth tail and above. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Eight-Tails itself, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on his head, one of which is broken. Like his previous transformations, he seems to be in full control of this form, though to what extent is still unknown. In this form, he is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth similar to Naruto's Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball. Instead of a concentrated ball of chakra, he releases it as a widespread blast causing destruction on a large scale. However, even in his full form, he does not possess an near-invincible shroud like the Nine-Tails, so even with his immense size, powerful attacks such as Chidori Sharp Spear and Amaterasu, prove effective against him. In part with his control over the Eight-Tails, Riyan can turn parts of his body into parts of the Eight-Tails body. For example, he can turn his chakra tails into a solid Eight-Tail tails. References Category:Tailed Beast Skill